Learning
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Gara-gara Kirishima belajarnya jadi berubah ke sesuatu yang tak terduga


**Disclaimare**

 **Boku No Hero Academia belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Hirofumi Neda**

 **Warning**

 **PwP, Yaoi, Abal, OOC, Typo, Author Abal, dll**

 **Pairing**

 **Kirishima x Bakugou**

 **Mulai**

Kirishima memang tidak bisa diam saat belajar. Entah itu memukul-mukul _kotetsu_ dengan pensil miliknya, menggumankan lagu favorit, menggerak-gerakkan kaki, teriak kalau ada jawaban yang salah.

Jujur Bakugou ingin sekali mengikat Kirishima dan memplester mulutnya supaya bisa diam. Tapi dimarahi berkali-kali pun sepertinya Kirishima tetap saja mengulangi perbuatannya. Sudah tahan banting dengan Bakugou yang suka marah-marah.

Bakugou mendengus lelah. Kirishima benar-benar batu. Suaranya juga bisa habis jika meneriaki Kirishima terus. Ia memilih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, sebab jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Harus segera ia kerjakan, jika tidak Aizawa sensei akan memasukannya ke dalam kelas tambahan, yang berarti ia akan ketinggalan pelajaran, yang berarti juga ia akan ketinggalan Midoriya juga.

Tidak! Sampai mati pun dia tidak sudi Midoriya di atasnya.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Kini Kirishima lebih tenang. Bakugou pun lega. Sampai akhirnya Kirishima kembali berulah-ulah. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Setelah diteliti dia sedang mendengarkan musik _rock_ favorit.

Karena Kirishima menggerak-gerakkan kaki, _kotetsu_ jadi bergetar. Karena _kotetsu_ bergetar, pensil Bakugou jadi tak terkendali dan bukannya menulis kata yang diinginkan, malah menulis garis panjang, hingga mencoret jawabannya.

Kesal dan meledak sudah. Hendak memukul Kirishima, tapi kejadian tak diinginkan menghampirinya.

Bakugou menjatuhkan pensilnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Mukanya memerah padam. Kejadian ini begitu cepat. Rasanya perutnya seperti dipelintir.

Ini semua karena Kirishima tak sengaja menendang selangkangannya...

"Oi!" panggil Bakugou. Kirishima tak dengar, kupingnya disumpal _earphone_.

"OI!"panggil Bakugou dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi masih tidak didengar dan lebih parahnya lagi, Kirishima terus menendang-nendang.

Tubuh Bakugou gemetar akibat ulah Kirishima. Mukannya semakin memerah. Ia sudah tidak bisa memanggil Kirishima lagi. Ada sengatan aneh ke tubuhnya saat Kirishima menendang-nendang celananya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak apalagi bersuara.

"Enghhh..." desah Bakugou dan langsung ditutup mulutnya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengeluarkan suara laknat itu. Bersamaan dengan itu lagu _rock_ yang di dengar Kirishima berhenti. Kirishima yang tadinya memejamkan mata karena menikmati musik, akhirnya membuka mata dan keheranan liat tingkah aneh Bakugou.

"Bakugou kau kenapa?" tanya Kirishima heran. Bakugou menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membuat Kirishima curiga. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Bakugou. Hendak memeriksa kondisi Bakugou.

Tindakan Kirishima membuat Bakugou menendang pemuda itu, menjauhkan Kirishima darinya.

"Brengsek kau Kirishima!" teriak Bakugou yang akhirnya sudah bisa bersuara. Lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar Kirishima tempat mereka belajar bersama.

Namun mendadak ia terjatuh. Rasanya lemas gara-gara kejadian tadi. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ada hasrat aneh dibagian dalam celananya. Tanpa sadar ia memegang celananya, memerasnya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka.

"Engghh..." desahnya lagi. Saking menikmati perlakuannya, membuatnya tak sadar kalau Bakugou masih di dalam Kirishima dan pemuda berambut merah itu cukup shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

Namun tak membuatnya berhenti menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Entah mengapa Bakugou mendadak seksi di depan mata merahnya.

Bakugou yang sedang meringkuk, sambil meremas-remas celana yang masih tertutup rapat. Mata terpejam. Muka memerah. Nafas yang terengah-engah. Desahan yang menggoda.

Rasanya sesuatu di balik celana Kirishima ikutan mengeras. Panas mendera padahal kamarnya ber-AC. Suhunya pun dibawah dua puluh derajat.

Tak tahan Kirishima langsung menyerang Bakugou. Tubuhnya berada di atas Bakugou dan kedua tangannya menahan tangan Bakugou. Membuat mata merah Bakugou terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

Kirishima tak dengar dan memilih menjilati leher Bakugou. Kebetulan Bakugou hanya memakai kaus tanktop hitam dan celana pendek, jadi lehernya terbuka lebar. Perlakuan Kirishima membuat si tukang teriak tak dapat berontak. Leher adalah daerah sensitivenya.

Kirishima mulai menciumi leher Bakugou secara perlahan. Tangannya tak diam. Malah masuk ke dalam tanktop Bakugou. Mencari-cari tonjolan merah di balik tanktop itu. Lalu memainkannya.

"Engghh..." desah Bakugou lagi. Desahan Bakugou membuat Kirishima bersemangat dan terus menciumi leher Bakugou.

Kecupan demi kecupan dan tangan pun tak berhenti memelintir, memutar-mutar tonjolan di dada Bakugou, hingga tonjolan merah itu mengeras.

Tak sampai disitu Kirishima juga menciumi dada Bakugou. Kini tanktopnya sudah terbuka sampai ke pundak. Ia juga menciumi tonjolan dada Bakugou yang menganggur. Dijilatnya dan digigitnya.

Bakugou tersentak.

"Hentikan brengsek!" rupanya mulut masih berontak, tapi tubuh Bakugou berkata lain. Yah namanya juga _tsundere_.

Kirishima masih main di dada Bakugou. Bosan ia pun melepas celana Bakugou. Kirishima menelan ludah lagi.

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan!" Kirishima tak dengar. Telinganya seperti sudah tersumpal _earphone_ padahal tidak. Ia lebih memilih menjilati aset milik Bakugou.

Tubuh Bakugou semakin bergetar hebat. Sengatannya semakin kuat. Kirishima terlihat ahli menjilati dan mengemut benda panjang dan kenyal itu.

"Engghhh...brengsek...brengsek...brengsek..." Bakugou terus memaki Kirishima. Tapi pemuda rambut merah tak peduli. Sampai akhirnya Bakugou sudah tak tahan dan mengeluar cairan dari benda panjang itu. Lalu masuk ke mulut Kirishima.

"Manis."

"DIAM!"

Kini Kirishima membuka celananya. Memperlihatkan benda yang lebih besar dari Bakugou. Pemuda rambut krem itu mendecak kesal.

"Hei Bakugou, giliranku dimanjakan," pinta Kirishima.

"Tidak akan!" Kirishima memutar bola mata. Jengah dengan sifat _tsundere_ Bakugou. Ia pun mendapatkan ide agar dimanjakan miliknya oleh Bakugou.

Kirishima kembali bermain-main pada tonjolan merah di dada Bakugou. Tangan lain yang senggang memainkan milik Bakugou juga. Tonjolan itu ditekan-tekan. Begitu pula dengan milik Bakugou.

Pemuda rambut krem itu menegang lagi.

"Baiklah brengsek, tapi hentikan itu!" ujar Bakugou yang akhirnya menyerah. Tumben. Tapi tetep Kirishima menyeringgai dengan penuh kemenangan.

Bakugou memandang jijik pada milik Kirishima. Namun akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kirishima. Menghisap benda panjang dan lunak itu.

"Ahhh... kau hebat sekali Bakugou, terus seperti itu," ungkap Kirishima dan akhirnya pemuda rambut merah itu keluar juga.

"Hei Bakugou mau yang lebih lagi?" usul Kirishima. Tapi dari wajah Kirishima tahu Bakugou tidak mau.

"Kau belum merasa puas kan? Kujamin pasti puas," bujuk Kirishima.

"Brengsek!"

"Oke berarti kau setuju~"

"BRENGSEK KAU?!"

Kirishima tak peduli dengan teriakan yang akan memecahkan gendang telinganya. Karena dia juga sama belum puas. Ia pun menyiapkan diri. Menaruh kedua kaki Bakugou di atas pundaknya.

Jemarinya dimasukan ke dalam lubang belakang Bakugou. Menerobos masuk. Bakugou merasa tak nyaman. Keningnya mengernyit dan bibirnya digigit. Melihat hal itu, Kirishima langsung mencium Bakugou.

Ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah aku akan pelan-pelan kok, kan kita berdua masih pemula," ujar Kirishima tersenyum. Bakugou mendengus.

"Lakukan saja Brengsek!" Kirishima tersenyum lagi. Ia kembali memainkan lubang itu dengan jemarinya. Dengan tambahan ciuman di bibir, supaya Bakugou tidak merasa kesakitan.

Bakugou menegang, saat Kirishima berhasil menemukan titik yang membuat kupu-kupu di perut Bakugou menari.

Kirishima tersenyum, sambil mengganti jemarinya dengan miliknya untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu. Ciuman itu juga dilepas.

Bakugou tersentak lagi dan refleks tangannya mencakar punggung Kirishima. Tak cukup sampai disitu ia juga memukul-mukul punggung Kirishima.

"Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!" Bakugou terus memaki Kirishima dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Kirishima yang melihat itu jadi tak tega. Pasti sakit sekali. Kirishima kembali mencium Bakugou lagi. Kali ini bukan dibibir, tapi di leher sambil membisikan kata-kata menenangkan hati.

"Maaf Bakugou, maaf kita berhenti saja, bagaimana?" Kirishima yang baik, meskipun ia belum puas tapi ia tak bisa melihat Bakugou menangis kesakitan.

"Diam brengsek lakukan saja, atau kubunuh kau!"

"Ta...tapi..."

"Lakukan!"

Kirishima akhirnya menurut. Antara senang dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu. Ia pun mulai bergerak. Mencari titik yang sudah ketemu. Punggung Kirishima jadi sasaran lagi. Tak mengapa. Toh Bakugou lebih sakit ketimbang dirinya.

"Enghhh..." Bakugou mendesah lagi. Sepertinya karena titiknya sudah ketemu.

Kirishima mulai menggerak tubuh bawahnya. Perlahan sambil sesekali mengecup bibir Bakugou. Maju dan mundur. Milik Kirishima terus menabrak titik itu. Sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

"Engghhh...khhhh...hahhh..." Bakugou sepertinya keluar duluan. Namun Kirishima belum. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Engghhh..." Bakugou mendesah lagi karena ulah Kirishima. Keringatnya bercucuran. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah. Air liur membasahi bibir.

Begitu pula Kirishima. Keringatnya jatuh ke lekuk tubuh Bakugou yang seksi.

"Ukh Bakugou..."

Tubuh Bakugou dan Kirishima mendadak bergetar hebat. Sepertinya hampir mencapai klimaks dan...

"BRENGSEK/BAKUGOU!"

Kirishima jatuh di samping Bakugou. Sementara Bakugou sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Kirishima melirik pemuda dan mengecup keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Bakugou," ucapnya dan ia pun ikut tertidur di samping Bakugou.

 **Tamat**


End file.
